raccoonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Fanfiction/The Raccoons (Sricketts14381's series)
This Raccoons series by Sricketts14381 is a series of many stories featuring characters from the Raccoons TV series, and many other TV characters A Christmas Cyril A parody of A Christmas Carol by Charles Dickens. [http://sricketts14381.deviantart.com/art/A-Christmas-Cyril-90135372 A Christmas Cyril on deviantart.com] Note: The cast who parody the tale of "A Christmas Carol" as it follows: *Cyril Sneer - Ebenezer Scrooge *George Raccoon - Bob Cratchit *Snag as himself *Cedric Sneer - Fred *The Pigs - Collectors for the poor *Mr. Knox - Jacob Marley *Ralph Raccoon - Ghost of Christmas Past *Melissa Raccoon - Ghost of Christmas Present *Nicole Raccoon - Mrs. Cratchit *Lisa Raccoon - Martha, Bob's eldest daughter *Bentley Raccoon - Tiny Tim Cratchit *Bert Raccoon - Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come *Sophia Tutu - Fred's wife The Raccoons Meet the Chipmunks, Part 1: The Evergreen Concert Cyril Sneer appears to have returned to his evil ways in this story, resulting in the first crossover with Alvin and the Chipmunks. [http://sricketts14381.deviantart.com/art/Raccoons-Meet-Chipmunks-Part-1-90135747 The Raccoons Meet the Chipmunks, Part 1 - The Evergreen Concert on deviantart.com] Music: Here I Go Again - Lisa Lougheed & Curtis King, Jr. Concert Music List *Lisa Raccoon and the Chipettes: Run With Us *Alvin and the Chipmunks: We're the Chipmunks *Bert Raccoon and the Chipmunks: Don't Fear the Fire *The Chipmunks and Chipettes: The Girls of Rock 'n' Roll *Bert and Lisa: All Life Long *Alvin and the Chipmunks: Little Brother, Mr. Hyde *Cedric and Sophia: To Have You *The Chipmunks and Chipettes: Everything's Gonna Be Alright * Ralph and Melissa: When the Sun Comes Up * Alvin and Brittany: Up Where We Belong Cyril tries to sing The Sweet Smell of Success Notes: Schaeffer explains the adventure he had in The Raccoons and the Lost Star, and Cedric finally proposes to Sophia. The Raccoons Meet the Chipmunks, Part 2: The Evergreen Wedding Cedric and Sophia finally get engaged. [http://sricketts14381.deviantart.com/art/Raccoons-Meet-Chipmunks-Part-2-90136196 The Raccoons Meet the Chipmunks, Part 2 - The Evergreen Wedding on deviantart.com] Music: Come On Home - Lisa Lougheed At the wedding, the Chipmunks and Chipettes sing "The Power of Love", by Huey Lewis and the News. Dating, Evergreen Forest Style This focuses on the relationship between Bert and Lisa Raccoon. [http://sricketts14381.deviantart.com/art/Dating-Evergreen-Forest-Style-90367444 Dating, Evergreen Forest Style on deviantart.com] Music: Never Even Know What Time It Is, Teach Me - Lisa Lougheed Sophia's Birthday Surprise With help from his friends, Cedric throws a surprise birthday party for Sophia. [http://sricketts14381.deviantart.com/art/Sophia-s-Birthday-Surprise-90368115 Sophia's Birthday Surprise on deviantart.com] Note: 3rd Raccoons/Chipmunks crossover. Music: Ain't No Planes - Lisa Lougheed Flashbacks - The Raccoons on Ice, The Raccoons: Let's Dance!, The Evergreen Grand Prix, Rumours!, The Headline Hunter!, The Raccoons Meet the Chipmunks Parts 1 & 2 The Chipmunks and Chipettes sing songs from their "When You Wish Upon a Chipmunk" album *I've Got No Strings (from Pinocchio) *Kiss the Girl (from The Little Mermaid) *Colors of the Wind (from Pocahontas) *Be Our Guest (from Beauty and the Beast) *He's a Tramp (from Lady and the Tramp) *Under The Sea (from The Little Mermaid) *When You Wish Upon a Star (from Pinocchio) As an encore, Alvin and Brittany sing "Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious" from Mary Poppins. Evergreen Forest Musical Bert, Lisa, Cedric and Sophia take part in a High School Musical play. [http://sricketts14381.deviantart.com/art/Evergreen-Forest-Musical-90368657 Evergreen Forest Musical on deviantart.com] Notes: The Chipmunks and Chipettes appear in a flashback of the last fanfic. The cast of Mr. Barnes' production of High School Musical are: *Cedric Sneer - Troy *Sophia Sneer - Gabriella *Bert Raccoon - Ryan *Lisa Raccoon - Sharpay The Cyril Sneer Story An accident lands Cyril in the hospital, and while he's in a coma, Bert and his friends think about old memories that involved Cyril. [http://sricketts14381.deviantart.com/art/The-Cyril-Sneer-Story-90567819 The Cyril Sneer Story on deviantart.com] Note: 4th Raccoons/Chipmunks crossover. Flashbacks - Stress Test!, Go for Gold!, Last Legs!, Surprise Attack, The Runaways!, Buried Treasure!, Opportunity Knocks!, Going It Alone!, The Sweet Smell of Success!, Stop the Clock!, Strictly by the Book!, Second Chance!, Bully for You!, Courting Disaster!, The One That Got Away!, The Christmas Raccoons, Black Belt Bentley!, Trouble Shooter!, Join the Club!, The Intruders!, Cry Wolf!, Read No Evil! Music - Hold Back Tomorrow - Lisa Lougheed The Raccoons and the Beanstalk A parody of the classic tale of Jack and the Beanstalk, with a dash of Mickey and the Beanstalk. [http://sricketts14381.deviantart.com/art/The-Raccoons-and-the-Beanstalk-90568326 The Raccoons and the Beanstalk on deviantart.com] Note: 5th Raccoons/Chipmunks crossover. Music: Sooner or Later - The Dior Brothers Sneer or Swim Cyril learns how to swim. [http://sricketts14381.deviantart.com/art/Sneer-Or-Swim-90569245 Sneer or Swim on deviantart.com] Note: 6th Raccoons/Chipmunks crossover. Music: Growing Up - Lisa Lougheed Insomnia Bert and Lisa are having trouble sleeping. [http://sricketts14381.deviantart.com/art/Insomnia-92478262 Insomnia on deviantart.com] Music: Teach Me - Lisa Lougheed Three's a Crowd Lisa's old boyfriend visits her, and Berts feels like she is dumping him. Meanwhile, Cyril Sneer opens a shopping website. [http://sricketts14381.deviantart.com/art/Three-s-A-Crowd-96220794 Three's a Crowd on deviantart.com] Music: All Life Long - Lisa Lougheed and Curtis King, Jr. Flashbacks - Spring Fever!, Moving In!, Join the Club!, Go For Gold!, Dating, Evergreen Forest Style, Sophia's Birthday Surprise, Insomnia The Evergreen Carnival The carnival has arrived in the Evergreen Forest, and the Chipmunks and Chipettes perform another benefit concert. [http://sricketts14381.deviantart.com/art/The-Evergreen-Carnival-98326464 The Evergreen Carnival on deviantart.com] Notes: 7th Raccoons/Chipmunks crossover. The Chipmunks' mother, Vinny makes her debut in the fanfic series. Music: Restless in the Night - Lisa Lougheed At their concert, the Chipmunks and Chipettes sing "We're the Chipmunks" and "New Attitude". Slam Dunk! When Lisa's old friends from school visit the Evergreen Forest to challenge the forest's non-existing basketball team, Lisa and Michelle team up to form one. [http://sricketts14381.deviantart.com/art/Slam-Dunk-101022309 Slam Dunk! on deviantart.com] Note: First appearance of Dave the Wolf. Music: Don't Fear the Fire - Steve Lunt The Revenge of Sneer, Part 1 Cyril, Bentley and Lisa are transported to the other planet where the Imperial Commander Sneer plots revenge. [http://sricketts14381.deviantart.com/art/The-Revenge-of-Sneer-Part-1-102927044 The Revenge of Sneer, Part 1 on deviantart.com] Note: The prank caller would be revealed in Part 2. Music: Ain't No Planes - Lisa Lougheed The Revenge of Sneer, Part 2 Cyril, Bentley, Lisa, team up with the Raccoons of the other planet, as well as Alvin and the Chipmunks, to save the Evergreen Forest. [http://sricketts14381.deviantart.com/art/The-Revenge-of-Sneer-Part-2-103227106 The Revenge of Sneer, Part 2 on deviantart.com] Notes: 8th Raccoons/Chipmunks crossover. Alvin is revealed to be the prank caller in the last fanfic. Alvin starts calling Cyril 'Hose Nose' as of this fanfic. Music: Hold Back Tomorrow - Lisa Lougheed, Shining - John Schneider Michelle Meets Ty Michelle meets Ty the Tasmanian Tiger. [http://sricketts14381.deviantart.com/art/Michelle-Meets-Ty-108752126 Michelle Meets Ty on deviantart.com] Note: First fanfic of 2009. Most of this fanfic is a dream of Michelle's. Music: You Can Do It - Leo Sayer Bentley's Valentine There's a Valentine Dance held in the Evergreen Forest, and young Bentley hopes to dance with the girl he loves. [http://sricketts14381.deviantart.com/art/Bentley-s-Valentine-111828948 Bentley's Valentine on deviantart.com] Note: It is revealed that Michelle's birthday is on Valentine's Day. Camp Evergreen During Spring Break, the Chipmunks and Chipettes end up spending it at Camp Evergreen with Bentley and Penny, and the camp counsellor is none other than Cyril Sneer. [http://sricketts14381.deviantart.com/art/Camp-Evergreen-114865519 Camp Evergreen on deviantart.com] Note: 9th Raccoons/Chipmunks crossover. Music: Missing It - Curtis King, Jr. What's Up Joe? Joe Raccoon visits the Evergreen Forest. [http://sricketts14381.deviantart.com/art/What-s-Up-Joe-117797625 What's Up Joe? on deviantart.com] Note: First and only appearance of Joe Raccoon, who is a friend of Michelle's that she met on the computer. Music: This Time - The Dior Brothers Flashbacks - Blast from the Past!, Paperback Hero!, Games People Play! At Karaoke night, the characters sing the following *Bert and Lisa: All Life Long *Michelle: Hang On, Hold On *Ralph and Melissa: When the Sun Comes Up *Cedric and Sophia: To Have You *Cyril Sneer: Never Give Up *Joe: Night After Night *Mr. Knox: Got Me Singing *Ingrid: New World *Bentley and Michelle: Run With Us Attack of the 50 Foot Sophia Simon and Jeanette show their friends in the Evergreen Forest their Shrinking and Growth Machine, and Sophia is accidentally enlarged to giant size. [http://sricketts14381.deviantart.com/art/Attack-of-the-50-Foot-Sophia-121590028 Attack of the 50 Foot Sophia on deviantart.com] Note: 10th Raccoons/Chipmunks crossover. Flashback from The Raccoons on Ice Music: Here I Go Again - Lisa Lougheed and Curtis King, Jr., Hold Back Tomorrow - Lisa Lougheed Love Sickness Bentley Raccoon develops a crush on Penny, and now has to choose between her and Michelle. Bert Raccoon tries to write an adventure series. And the Pigs becomes seriously ill, and are rushed to the hospital. [http://sricketts14381.deviantart.com/art/Love-Sickness-124765635 Love Sickness on deviantart.com] Note: In loving memory of all the lives that were lost to the Swine Flu virus in 2009. Music - Run With Us - Lisa Lougheed, Never Give Up - Cyril Sneer Flashbacks - Stop the Clock!, Moving In!, The Artful Dodger!, The Runaways!, Mom's the Word! Summer In The Forest It's summer in the Evergreen Forest, and the Chipmunks and Chipettes are back for another benefit concert. [http://sricketts14381.deviantart.com/art/Summer-In-The-Forest-126981753 Summer In The Forest on deviantart.com] Notes: 11th Raccoons/Chipmunks crossover. The Chipmunks and Chipettes meet Mr. Mammoth for the first time. Also, Mr. Mammoth speaks clearly for the third time. Songs the characters sing at the concert: *Bert Raccoon: You're the Only You (from Welcome to Pooh Corner) *Alvin and the Chipmunks: Don't Fear the Fire *Sophia Sneer: The Right Side (also from Welcome to Pooh Corner) *The Chipettes: 9 to 5 (the Chipettes dedicate this song to Dolly Parton and to her goddaughter, Miley Ray Cyrus/Hannah Montana) *Lisa Raccoon: Hold Back Tomorrow *The Raccoons: Stick to the Status Quo *Everyone: The Touch (dedicated to all Transformers fans) Lisa in Space Lisa journeys to the other world to help the "Lost Star" Raccoons stop the evil Imperial Commander Sneer from conquering the Earth again. [http://sricketts14381.deviantart.com/art/Lisa-In-Space-132280181 Lisa in Space on deviantart.com] Note: Lisa is seen in a pink sleeveless nightgown and puppy slippers for most of this fanfic. Music: Calling You - John Schneider, Restless in the Night - Lisa Lougheed Adventures in Raccoon-Sitting Simon and Jeanette have invented a de-aging tonic. And it ends up turning George and Nicole into babies. Meanwhile, Cyril Sneer goes on a date with Ingrid. [http://sricketts14381.deviantart.com/art/Adventures-In-Raccoon-Sitting-135910978 Adventures in Raccoon-Sitting on deviantart.com] Note: 12th Raccoon/Chipmunk crossover Music: I Care for You - Stephen Bishop The Haunted Lookout Tower Bert and Cedric investigate an abandoned lookout tower they think was haunted, when they first saw it as kids. [http://sricketts14381.deviantart.com/art/The-Haunted-Lookout-Tower-139713475 The Haunted Lookout Tower on deviantart.com] Note: Based on an idea by User:ChipmunkRaccoon. Music: Hang On, Hold On - Luba An Evergreen Christmas The Raccoons and the Chipmunks spend Christmas at the Sneer Mansion, when a blizzard hits the forest. And Cyril Sneer, Alvin and Brittany learn more about each other. [http://sricketts14381.deviantart.com/art/An-Evergreen-Christmas-142628188 An Evergreen Christmas on deviantart.com] Notes: 13th Raccoons/Chipmunks crossover. This is the third Christmas story. Music: Here Comes Christmas - Alvin and the Chipmunks, We Wish You a Merry Christmas Power Raccoons A raccoon named Jenny shows up in the Evergreen Forest, and asks the Evergreen Raccoons to help her stop the evil Lord Zydos from ruling the universe. [http://sricketts14381.deviantart.com/art/Power-Raccoons-146414781 Power Raccoons on deviantart.com] Notes: First appearances of Jenny Elwood, Lord Zydos and Captain Raccoon Music: Hold Back Tomorrow - Lisa Lougheed Not Another Clip Show The Raccoons think back to some of their previous adventures. [http://sricketts14381.deviantart.com/art/Not-Another-Clip-Show-150323508 Not Another Clip Show on deviantart.com] Notes: First fanfic of 2010. The Chipmunks and Chipettes only appear in flashbacks. Flashbacks - Cry Wolf!, Moving In!, The Raccoons Meet the Chipmunks, Part 1, The Artful Dodger!, Stop the Clock!, Rumours!, Slam Dunk!, Camp Evergreen, Three's A Crowd, Bentley's Valentine, Evergreen Forest Musical, Insomnia, The Evergreen Carnival, The Revenge of Sneer, Part 1, Sophia's Birthday Surprise, An Evergreen Christmas, Attack of the 50 Foot Sophia, What's Up Joe Music: Ain't No Planes - Lisa Lougheed Wherefore Art Thou, Raccoon? Bentley and Penny learn about Shakespeare's "Romeo and Juliet", and then their parents get into a big fight, coming in the way of their friendship. Also, Cyril Sneer has been robbed - or so he thinks. [http://sricketts14381.deviantart.com/art/Wherefore-Art-Thou-Raccoon-153989847 Wherefore Art Thou Raccoon? on deviantart.com] Music - Missing It - Curtis King, Jr. Autism Awareness The Raccoons and their friends learn about autism, when an autistic kid stays at the forest for a few days. [http://sricketts14381.deviantart.com/art/Autism-Awareness-156290845 Autism Awareness on deviantart.com] Note: 14th Raccoons/Chipmunks crossover. Music - You Really Got Me - Alvin and the Chipmunks Shoe Raiders Lisa and Michelle get Sophia some new trainers, unaware how important her old trainers were, until they were gone. Meanwhile, Bentley becomes obsessed with an online video game. [http://sricketts14381.deviantart.com/art/Shoe-Raiders-159111824 Shoe Raiders on deviantart.com] Notes: Lisa temporarily goes back to her regular outfit. Music - Night After Night - Rory Dodd Characters Main characters *'Bert Raccoon': One of the usual main characters. Lives in the Raccoondominium with Ralph and Melissa Raccoon. Works at the Evergreen Standard as the reporter. Slightly clumsy at times. His love for peanut butter has not left him either. During New Years Eve, Bert is temporarily given the Power Ring of Earth. *'Ralph Raccoon': Lives in the Raccoondominium with his wife Melissa and his friend Bert. Works at the Evergreen Standard as the editor. *'Melissa Raccoon': Lives in the Raccoondominium with her husband Ralph and her friend Bert. Works at the Evergreen Standard as the photographer. *'Lisa Raccoon': Bert's girlfriend, and Ralph and Melissa's niece. Is a superb basketball player. Becomes best friends with Sophia and Michelle. Her favorite singer (besides the Chipettes) is Lisa Lougheed (the person who voiced her) and claims her singing voice is like her's. As of the 20th fanfic, Lisa has been seen wearing her basketball outfit (yellow t-shirt with number 7, with matching shorts, yellow knee socks and red converse sneakers) more often, as Bert says it looks good on her. During New Years Eve, Lisa is temporarily given the Power Ring of Wind. *'Bentley Raccoon': Lisa's little brother and Ralph and Melissa's nephew. Originally had a crush on Michelle, but is now dating Penny, and is still an expert on computers. During New Years Eve, Bentley is temporarily given the Power Ring of Fire. *'George Raccoon': Bentley and Lisa's father and Ralph's big brother. Host of "Chef Surprise", later shared with Lawrence Raccoon. *'Nicole Raccoon': Bentley and Lisa's mother and George's wife. Has a French accent. *'Schaeffer': Large sheepdog owner of the Blue Spruce Cafe. *'Broo': Originally owned by the humans, Broo now lives with Bert. *'Cedric Sneer': New head of Sneer Enterprises, with his father, Cyril, as his partner. Lives at the Sneer Mansion with his father and his father's dog, Snag, his wife, Sophia, the Pigs and the Bears. *'Sophia Tutu-Sneer': Cedric's girlfriend, whom he eventually marries. Becomes best friends with Lisa. Has various adventures, involving her birthday and being accidentally turned into a giant for a day. Some of her favorite songs are from Disney. *'Cyril Sneer': Cedric's father. Originally a tyrant of a tycoon but changed his ways, having partnered up with Mr. Knox in the fight against pollution for a better world. However, Cyril now has an uneasy relationship with Alvin of the Chipmunks and Brittany of the Chipettes, who sometimes play tricks on him. But despite this, coupled with the fact that he hates their music, and the fact that both Alvin and Brittany give him a pain, he's gotten used to them, but he wouldn't dare say it in public. *'Snag': Cyril's vicious Bluepoint Ridgeback Retriever. *'The Pigs' (Lloyd, Boyd and Floyd): Cyril's henchmen. Their relationship with their boss hasn't changed since he changed his ways, but he still considers them his best employees. *'The Bears': Cyril's additional henchmen. Their IQ is less than that of the Pigs. *'Ingrid Bellamour': A movie star turned environmentalist whom Cyril fell in love with. It was she who first contacted the Chipmunks and Chipettes to do a benefit concert. *'"Penny Raccoon"': Bentley's classmate-turned-girlfriend. Like many others, she is a big fan of the Chipmunks and the Chipettes. Her parents are Lawrence and Margaret Raccoon. *''The Chipmunks and Chipettes: A mega-music group, consists of 'Alvin and the Chipmunks' - brothers Alvin (leader - guitar), Simon (bass) and Theodore (drums); and of 'Brittany and the Chipettes' - sisters Brittany (leader - tambourine), Jeanette (keytar) and Eleanor (keyboard). **'Alvin Seville: Leader of the Chipmunks, Alvin is always willing to help his friends, despite being a bit of a troublemaker. This troublemaking streak is what starts an uneasy relationship between him, Brittany and Cyril Sneer. Alvin does however have a good friendship with Bert Raccoon, whom he constantly beats in the Digimon Card Battle (7 games in a row!). **Simon Seville: Tallest of the Chipmunks, Simon has a IQ north of Einstein himself. He and Jeanette are constantly working together on various projects, one of the these being a Shrinking-and-Growth Machine which accidentally enlarged Sophia to 50ft in height for a day, and another being a formula made to make dead plants young again. **Theodore Seville: Smallest, chubbiest and youngest of the Chipmunks, Theodore is also the nicest and shyest of his brothers. He has a big appetite, maybe even bigger than Bert's when it comes to peanut butter. He also gets nervous and scared once in a while. **Brittany Miller: Leader of the Chipettes, Brittany is definately the female version of Alvin. She can be a bit vain, and hates getting her hair and any clothes she has dirty. She and Alvin have an uneasy relationship with Cyril Sneer, added to the love/hate relationship she and Alvin have towards each other. She also seems to have an uncanny knack of knowing of kind type of clothing she and the others (as seen when she describes to Sophia and later Lisa what they wear) and usually gives nice compliments to them. **Jeanette Miller: Tallest of the Chipettes, Jeanette is just as smart as Simon, although she is more timid and is more or less known as the "lovable klutz" of the group. She can be found with her shoe laces untied, her buttons askew, and one of her socks being wrenckled. Another characteristic is that she is constantly lossing her glasses if she happens to trip over something in a similar fashion to Velma Dinkley in Scooby-Doo. Bentley once noted that Jeanette also looked slightly similar to Irma in the original Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles series. **Eleanor Miller: Despite being the youngest of her sisters, Eleanor is more than capable of telling Brittany when she's wrong. She is also a bit of an athlete, capable of beating Lisa in basketball as seen in "The Cyril Sneer Story". *Lilly: The Chipmunks' Rossini puppy. Becomes good friends with Broo. *Mr. Knox: A New Orleans-accented crocodile who was Cyril's former rival and is now partner in the fight against pollution. *Lady Baden-Baden: A melodramatic hen who is Mr. Knox's wife. *Mrs. Suey-Ellen Pig: The Pigs' mother and a friend of Cyril's. *Mr. Mammoth: The richest person (rhinoceros to be precise) in the series. He rarely speaks clearly, as he usually needs to have his bird assistant translate what he's mumbling. *Dr. Canard: A bird who is Cyril's doctor. *Nurse Peck: Irish-accent cat nurse who works with Dr. Canard. *Vinny: The Chipmunks' mother, Vinny is always around for advice. *Miss Primrose: Bert, Cedric, Ralph, Melissa and even Cyril's old school teacher, she continues to teach at Evergreen Elementary School. Minor characters *Mr. Barnes: Hollywood director who directs a "High School Musical" play with Bert, Lisa, Cedric and Sophia playing the staring roles in "Evergreen Forest Musical". *Danny: Young bunny around Bentley's age whom Cyril befriended before. *David "Dave" Seville: The Chipmunks' father and manager. Makes a cameo in "Sneer or Swim". *Chief Forest Ranger Dan: Makes a cameo along with his kids in "Sneer or Swim". *Julie: Dan's eldest child. *Tommy: Dan's youngest child, and Julie's brother. *"Curtis Raccoon": Lisa's old boyfriend from the city. *Mr. Willow: Owner of Willow's General Store. *Ty the Tasmanian Tiger: Main character in a video game, whom Michelle meets in a dream. *'''Shazza: Ty's girlfriend who is a dingo, real name is Sharon. Calls Ty "Possum". *'Sly': Ty's older brother who was raised by Boss Cass, but now are the best of mates. *'Professor Witherspoon Smedley-Smythe': Runs the Evergreen Museum. Makes a cameo at Lady Baden-Baden's New Year's Eve party. *'Bonneville Knox': Mr. Knox's nephew who goes to the same school as Bentley and Penny. Characters belonging to other authors *'Michelle Raccoon': Female raccoon from the UK with asperger syndrome, belonging to Michelleraccoon. Becomes good friends with Lisa and Sophia. In "Slam Dunk" it is revealed that she played basketball back when she lived in the UK and helps Lisa to help form a team. Bentley originally had a huge crush on Michelle, but nowadays he thinks of her as another big sister. Her motto is "Love Forever". During New Years Eve, Michelle is temporarily given the Power Ring of Water. *'Joe Raccoon': A raccoon who looks like Bert (with a green jumper with a yellow "J"), belonging to YariFazanax. He first meets his computer friend, Michelle Raccoon, in "What's Up Joe". *'Jenny Elwood': A raccoon from another planet who guarded the Power Rings (Earth, Fire, Wind, Water and Heart), belonging to Jenny-87. Wields a magic wand with which she can do various things. She wields the Power Ring of Heart. She attends the New Years Eve party at Lady Baden-Baden's mansion with her new friends. Original series characters *'Dave the Wolf': Delivery man of the Evergreen Forest. Inspired by a recurring character from "Kenan & Kel". *'Mrs. Carrots': Female rabbit from the Evergreen Orphans Fund. *'Captain Raccoon': Defender of the Universe. When the powers of Earth, Fire, Wind, Water and Heart are combined, this mighty warrior is summoned. Wields a sword, which he can magically conjur up. Based on the character of "Captain Planet". *'Mr. Perkins': A beaver who works as a substitute teacher at Evergreen Elemantary who spits when he talks. *'Lawrence Raccoon': Penny's father. Originally worked at a restaurant in a village 10 miles of the Evergreen Forest. Was jealous of George when he learned it was George Mr. Knox chose to host Chef Surprise, but they eventually worked things out. *'Margaret Raccoon': Penny's mother. *'Officers Aardvark and Raccoon': Police officers who looks slightly like Cyril and Bert respectively. *'Kevin Culkin': A young rabbit with glasses who has autism and takes photos of various things. He has a fear of loud dogs. *'Terrance': A young turtle in Miss Primrose's classroom. Villains *'Imperial Commander Sneer': The evil version of Cyril Sneer from the other planet. First comes to Earth to impersonate the Cyril Sneer of the Evergreen Forest as part of a plan to take over the world, later using two other things he made to get his revenge. He even disowns his son (the Lost Star Cedric) when he stands up to him and sides with the Lost Star raccoons. *'Pig Generals': The Imperial Commander's henchmen who about as hapless as the Earth Cyril Sneer's Pigs. *'Bear Soldiers': The Imperial Commander's foot soldiers. *'The Weasels': A notorious crime gang that specialize in robbing rich people from under their noses. Fortunately, they are jailed and are in a cell next door to Milton Midas. **'Smart Guy': Leader of the gang, Smart Guy is a cousin of Robin Steel, a weasel who tried to rip off the Sneers once before. **'Psycho': The insane one, constantly laughing - recognizable by his unbuckled straitjacket and spike hair. **'Wheezy': Recognizable by his blue fur, his Tommy Gun and by his unusual smoking habits. **'Stupid': Despite being the strongest, he is the dumbest of the Weasels (as he first thinks Cyril Sneer is a pink elephant, and thinking that Sneer Mansion was the giant (Sophia) castle), also recognizable by his being fat and wields a bat with a nail on top of it. **'Greasy': Puerto-Rican, Greasy is the runner-up for leader, recognizable by his dark brown fur and green suit. *'Harry': A con-munk who tried to con the Chipmunks and Chipettes before. Upon trying to con Cyril Sneer, Harry recieves his just desserts by being thrown into the same jail cell as Milton Midas. *'Milton Midas': The eagle responsible for polluting a secret pond and was jailed. Twice he tries to get Cyril to bail him out, only to be warned the second time, not to call Cyril (again), or Mr. Knox and Mr. Mammoth. Recieves a roommate in the con-munk, Harry. Minor villains *'Boss Cass': Ty's cassowary enemy. In Michelle's dream, he plotted to rob the Sneers. ** Fluffy: Cass' female thorny devil lizard henchman. ** Frill Lizards: Cass' foot soldiers. Original series villains *'Lord Zydos the Dragon Lord': Appearance based on the villain Zordrak from The Dreamstone, Lord Zydos is a giant dark dragon who lives and rules his Dark Planet from inside a mountain. Planned to use the Power Rings to power his Doomsday Machine to instantly vaporise any planet he desired, but it is destroyed by Captain Raccoon. Afterwards, Zydos is defeated, but Captain Raccoon believes he may return someday. **'Ninja Dragons': Zydos' foot soldiers. Their weapons of choice envolved exploding shurikens. Notes *The Weasels appear in "The Raccoons Meet the Chipmunks, Part 2: The Evergreen Wedding" and in "Attack of the 50 Foot Sophia". They make a cameo in "Autism Awareness". *Bert and Lisa start dating in "Dating, Evergreen Forest Style". *Michelle Raccoon is mentioned in "Evergreen Forest Musical" and "The Cyril Sneer Story", and makes her deput in "Insomnia". She meets the Chipmunks and Chipettes in "Evergreen Carnival". She mentions her disability in "Autism Awareness". *Donna from Join the Club makes a cameo in Bert's dream sequence paroding "Doctor Who" in "Love Sickness". *The little girl Raccoon we see in various episodes in seasons 4 and 5 is finally named - "Penny Raccoon". *Being from the UK, Michelle makes refence to Lewis Carroll's book, "Alice's Adventure in Wonderland", in "Attack of the 50 Foot Sophia". *When Sophia talks to Cedric about being 50 ft. tall, she makes references to the 1993 remake of "Attack of the 50 Foot Woman", various "Godzilla" movies, the giant monsters and Megazords in the "Power Rangers" series, and the Autobots and Decepticons in the "Transformers" franchise. *In "Summer in the Forest", it is revealed that Cyril only watches Power Rangers when there's nothing else worth watching on. *Bentley is in love with Michelle from "Insomnia" to "Love Sickness", where he decides to just stay friends with Michelle due to their age differences, and starts to date Penny. *The Pigs do the "Three Stooges' Niagara Falls" routine in "Summer in the Forest". *In "Adventures in Raccoon-Sitting", Cyril re-enacts a scene from "Fawlty Towers". *In "Sneer or Swim", Alvin and Brittany learn to respect Cyril a little, and follow his and Mr. Knox's example, by becoming environmental crusaders themselves. Also, the Chipmunks' father/manager David "Dave" Seville meets Chief Forest Ranger Dan and his children. *Lisa's old boyfriend from the flashbacks seen in Moving In is named in "Three's a Crowd" - Curtis Raccoon. *In "The Evergreen Carnival" onwards, Broo, Snag and Lilly have speaking parts; although anyone outside them don't know what they are saying. *From "Attack of the 50 Foot Sophia" onwards, Lisa is wearing wearing her basketball outfit. In "Summer In The Forest", Lisa reveals that she wears it is because Bert thinks she looks cute in it. *From "Sneer or Swim" onwards, many of the characters use the "Say what?" line from the "Hannah Montana" TV series. *There have been a few times when characters "break the fourth wall" such as the following: **In "Sneer or Swim", Alvin tells those who are watching/reading, that he is a professional and not to try what he is about to do (make a splash) at home. **In "Summer In The Forest", Ralph mentions the "folks at home", meaning those who are watching/reading the story. **In "The Haunted Lookout Tower", Bentley says he feels a flashback coming up and it does as he says "See, what'd I tell ya?". And after helping Melissa to remove bubblegum from her hair with peanut butter, Bert tells those who are watching/reading the story that peanut butter does have other uses. **In "An Evergreen Christmas", when Vinny is about to tell the Evergreen Raccoons and the Sneers about why she had to abandon Alvin, Simon and Theodore when they were babies, the Pigs ask if there's going to be a flashback, but Cyril shuts them up. **In "Power Raccoons", after Jenny explains the Power Rings to Bert, Bentley, Lisa and Michelle, Bert says "Wait a minute. Earth? Fire? Wind? Water? Heart? Captain Raccoon? Isn't that all from another cartoon series?". And Bentley replies, "Probably, but I don't know." Bert is making reference to the 1990s cartoon series "Captain Planet and the Planeteers" which ran from 1990 to 1996. **In "Not Another Clip Show", Cyril explains to Floyd what a flashback is. **In "Autism Awareness", Alvin stops Simon from going any further from explaining what autism is, stating that it would bore the audience. *Milton Midas is mentioned a couple of times. He makes an unspoken cameo in "Autism Awareness". *Kevin Culkin's name is a play on "Macaulay Culkin", the star of "Home Alone" and "Home Alone 2: Lost in New York". External links *The Raccoon FanFiction Series on DeviantArt.com Category:Raccoons Fanfics